powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Optic Blasts
The power to project energy/matter beams/blasts from eyes. Sub-power of Attack Powers. Variation of Concussion Beams and Ocular Techniques. Also Called * Energy Vision * Eye Beams/Blasts * Optic Beams Capabilities The user can project energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) blasts from their eyes causing various effects. User may learn to manipulate the beams, manipulating their trajectories, phase through objects and follow locked on targets, etc. Variations * Arcing Blasts * Caustic Vision * Dark Vision * Ectoplasmic Vision * Explosion Vision * Freeze Vision * Fire Vision * Heat Vision * Ionic Vision * Kinetic Vision * Light Vision ** Laser Vision * Lightning Vision * Magic Vision * Merging Vision * Organic Vision * Plasma Vision * Radioactive Vision * Transitional Phasing Beam * Wind Vision Associations * Attack Powers * Beam Emission * Concussion Beams * Energy Attacks * Energy Beam Emission * Energy Wave Emission * Laser Manipulation * Orbital Optic Array * Reflective Attacks * Ray/Beam Manipulation * Wave Motion Blast Limitations * May not be able to turn energy "off". * Could cause faster energy drain to certain users. Known Users See Also: Eye Beams. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Known Objects *Pig Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Nadira_vs_Nash.jpg|Nash (Angel & Faith) blasts Nadira with his eye lasers. 250px-OmniverseEyeGuy.png|Eye Guy (Ben 10) has multiple eyes across his body that can fire lasers. Gwen Tennyson Magical Vision.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin Vs Alan Albright.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Verdona (Ben 10) Eye Blast.gif|Verdona (Ben 10) Ultimate Aggregor Laser Vision.gif|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Bionic-1 Optic Beams 2.gif|Bionic-1's (Bionic Six) optic blasts. Canimals - Pottery Cans (EP60).gif|Uly (Canimals) emitting his optic fire vision. Canimals - Rocket Cans (EP11).gif|Pow (Canimals) uses his hypnotic-like optic beam to make the canimals asleep or knocked out. Vlad_ghost_ray_eyes.jpg|Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) projects ectoplasmic energy from his eyes. Optic Blasts By Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) destroys the Doomsday Clone Army with his Heat Vision. Darkseid - Omega Beams.jpg|Darkseid's (DC Comics) omni-Directional power beams, Omega Beams. Titano the Super Ape.jpg|Titano the Super Ape (DC Comics) blasting Superman with Kryptonite vision. Martian Vision by White Martian.jpg|White Martians (DC Comics) using Martian Vision Optic Blast by Apollo.jpg|Apollo (WildStorm/DC Comics) Maxima_Eyebeam.jpg|Maxima's (DC Comics) eye beams are powerful enough to injure Superman. Optic Blast by Mon-El.jpg|Lar Gand/Mon-El (DC Comics) Jack Jack Parr Laser Vision.gif|Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) Optic Blast By The Mimic.png|Calvin Rankin/The Mimic (Marvel Comics) can mimic Cyclops' optic blasts but to a lesser extant. M-11's dearh ray.jpg|M-11/the Human Robot (Marvel Comics) File:Garokk_(Earth-7964).jpg|Garokk (Marvel Comics) The Petrified Man. Optic Blast by Count Nefaria.jpg|Count Nefaria's (Marvel Comics) Ionic Vision. King Hyperion's Eye Beams (2).png|Mark Milton/King Hyperion (Marvel Comics) can fire beams of intensive heat from his eyes. Hyperion's Heat Vision..jpg|Marcus Milton/Hyperion's (Marvel Comics) Atomic Vision. Powerpuff girls heat vision.gif|The Powerpuff Girls (Powerpuff Girls) using their heat vision to cut the crust. Super_Sonic_Eyebeams.jpg|Super Sonic (Sonic the Comic) blasting Sonic and Tails with eye beams. Anime/Manga KingPiccoloEyeLaser.png|King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) demonstrates. Goku_initiates_a_Kiai.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) uses an Invisible Eye Blast to build Vegeta a grave. Dr. GeroAndroid 20's Bionic Punisher.gif|Dr. Gero/Android 20 (Dragon Ball Z) using his Bionic Punisher. SpaceRipperStingyEyes.png|By using Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, Vampires (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) can project pressurized jets of fluid from their eyes. Video Games Shao_Kahn_Eyebeam.jpg|Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) firing optic beams at a Tarkatan... Shao_Kahn_Eyebeam_2.jpg|...and Kitana. Mother3.png|Mother Brain (Metroid) using her Laser Brain Attack. Wesker Death Stare.jpg|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) uses his Death Stare to fire a powerful energy burst from his eyes. Live Television/Movies Charmed-christy-fire-vision.gif|Christy Jenkins (Charmed) fires her heat vision. File:Orin_(Charmed).gif|Orin The Gypsy Hunter (Charmed) firing his optic blasts at Piper. Divatox eyebeams.jpg|Divatox (Power Rangers Turbo) demonstrates. Cyclops (Optic Blast).gif|Cyclops/Scott Summers (X-Men) firing his optic blast to destroy slime on Jean's face. Heat Vision by Clark Kent.gif|Clark Kent (Smallville) using his Heat Vision. Superman (Heat Vision).gif|Superman (Man of Steel) using Heat Vision. Thundermans-gif-1.gif|Nora Thunderman (The Thundermans) using her heat vision to roast a chicken. Kara Danvers-Supergirl Optic Blast.gif|Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Others File:Ruby_Rose_(RWBY)_Silver_Eyes_light_flash.gif|Ruby Rose (RWBY) releases a massive wave of light from her eyes. DO_NOT_EAT_THE_MIND_HONEY.gif|Sollux Captor (MSPA adventures/Homestuck) exhibiting the ability after eating mind honey. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Generation Category:Vision Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Ocular Powers Category:Beam Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries